The present invention relates to the technological process pertaining to a single reactive rectification process. The reactive-rectification process which combines different types of catalytic zone and distillation zone in a single column apparatus is functionally designed to improve environmental performance, detonation and other properties of high-octane components of motor fuels and components used in the oil refining and petrochemical industries.